


Inestimable

by B_Rain



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Anal Sex, But also plot, But he thinks he is straight, Dubious Consent, Escort Hannibal, Jealousy, M/M, No dogs :/, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, This will get dark, Will Graham is having doubts, Will is bissexual, there is porn, top!Hannibal, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rain/pseuds/B_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The condensation accumulated on the outside of the whiskey glass turned into a small drop. It slid on the cold surface and was readily absorbed by the aged oak desk. In one single movement, Will Graham took possession of the glass and drained the liquid in one large gulp. Outside, at the front door, someone rang the bell.  </p><p>Or...</p><p>Will Graham is having doubts about his sexuality, and his drunk mind and bad social skills decides that this can be solve by hiring a male escort. It happens that the escort in question has high cheekbones and a seductive european accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellows, here I am again.
> 
> This story was inspired on a manga I've read a long ago, where a boy was having doubts about his sexuality and goes to a whorehouse to solve it. I thought that Hannibal world needed something a bit like that.
> 
> And this work was Betad by [Victorine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/profile). This would NOT be like this if not for her. She is just amazing. <3

 

 

 

The condensation accumulated on the outside of the whiskey glass turned into a small drop. It slid on the cold surface and was readily absorbed by the aged oak desk. In one single movement, Will Graham took possession of the glass and drained the liquid in one large gulp. Outside, at the front door, someone rang the bell.  

For a second, Will considered just letting it ring: if he didn't answer it, the guest would just go away. He could send the check later; he would only have to access the website again and ask for an account number. He should pay a little more for making the man come all this way to Wolf Trap, of course. But yes. It would be for the best.  

The ring sounded a second time, with a polite interval between. And Will had no choice but to move, wishing he had something better to wear instead of the grey button up shirt covered in fur. He slid his pale fingers over the fabric, smoothing out imaginary folds before opening the door. His intention was to not allow time for second thoughts, to face his choice in the same way that someone would rip off a plaster: fast, and at once. But even then Will felt his face heating with a blush when he saw the tall man standing on his doorstep. And the first thing that came across Will's mind is that those cheekbones were as sharp as they seemed on the pictures. 

And he looked nothing like an _escort_.  

He was probably ten years older then Will, wearing a dark coat over a well tailored suit. His chest and shoulders were broad, making one's mind fly with the thought of what could be underneath all that clothing. His hair, of a dark blond, was combed to the side, molding a beautiful face with sharp angles, with high cheekbones and crimson eyes, that were patiently waiting for Will's analysis. Will cleared his throat, feeling a little ill.  

"Will Graham, I presume," the man said with an European accent, raising his hand for Will to shake, which he did, in a very anxious way. He hadn’t assumed a prostitute would shake his hand as if dealing with company business, but it didn't make any sense either to picture the man in front of him jumping out of a cake or leaning on his doorframe with a red sock, blinking and licking his lips. "I am Hannibal Lecter, and I will be your company for the night." 

Will opened his mouth and closed it again, taking his hand out of the man's dry grip. Of course Hannibal would not be his real name, Will knew at least that about this kind of world. He fidgeted only a second under the man's curious stare before stepping back.  

"Of course. Would you like to... hm... come in?" he forced himself to say, and without looking back, he started to walk towards the living room, where he poured another two glasses of whiskey. As his father would always say: Drinking was the best way to start anything.  

Usually, leaving his guest to take his own coat and hoping for him to follow without a proper invitation could be considered rude, and with his back turned to the escort Will didn't see the man's eyes narrowing at the action. Hannibal just had a thing about politeness, and he despised everything that was rude or without manners. With both glasses full Will offered one to Hannibal, who declined. 

"I apologize, but I do not hold a habit of drinking while working," Hannibal said, and for the second time a soft tone of red covered Will's cheeks, and he pulled back his extended arm.  

"Oh. Right," Will murmured, getting rid of one glass by leaving it on the desk while sipping the other.  

Will probably knew he couldn't avoid looking at the man's face for much longer, having hired him for exactly the opposite of that. He tried a glance over the glass in his hands and Hannibal was still looking at him, standing with his coat on, waiting. Maybe wondering if he entered the right home. When the man arrived at the conclusion that Will wouldn't act by himself, he took a step forward.  

"Should I..." 

"I'm straight," Will interrupted, in a blurt.  

"Oh?" Hannibal stopped where he was, and the maroon eyes seemed a little confused.  

"I mean. Of course I paid for you and all..." Will rushed to say, worried that Hannibal Lecter would think he was mad. He couldn't blame him if he did.  

"A great amount," the man said only, as if reminding Will of the size of his investment.  

There was no chance of mistaking the escort's gender, when Will had made the request. The website Will visited was quite clear, with pictures and long descriptions. There were even boxes to mark the kind of activities the client would want for the night. Will left it all blank, of course. It was not obligatory.  

"Yes. Well..." Will tried again. "I am curious about my... wants..." 

"It is perfectly healthy to try sex with the same gender once in a while. It could improve your knowledge of your own body and tastes," Hannibal said, in such a clinical way that Will wondered if the man was a doctor. By his appearance, Will wouldn't be surprised if he was.  

"I'm not gay," Will said, voice not sounding as firm as he wanted. He didn't want to offend, but he needed to make things clear.  

"You do not sound so certain," Hannibal argued, but there was no accusation in his voice.  

Will changed his weight from one foot to another, blue eyes stuck on the amber liquid inside of his glass.  He always liked woman, beautiful, soft skin. Wet and pliable body. But recently he started to wonder about other things. Other tastes. And his lack of social interaction associated to a expensive _people-rent_ website and a drunk decision, here he was, about to try the existence of his bisexuality.  

"That is why you are here," he said, low.  

"Are you lacking attraction towards female partners?" the escort inquired, still without moving from his place. There was something about his stance that was making Will feel a little anxious. 

"That is not... Isn't... We don't have to talk about this. It's not that simple. We can just kiss and you can have your night back." Will left his cup on the desk and took a resolved step towards the man. He was beautiful, he was foreign and very manly. It could work pretty well or not work at all.  

"Of course not," Hannibal agreed, and then he had a frown on his beautiful forehead. "Mr. Graham, are you aware that you have me for the whole night?"  

The way he said _have me_ made something move inside of Will, and he swallowed dry. He was two steps away from the prostitute he hired, and he didn't understand why they weren't kissing yet. He should be finishing by now.  

"I just need a kiss," he assured. "And I don't mind if you call me Will." 

"Then please call me by my first name as well, Will." The way Will's name rolled on his accented voice was a little sinful, and Will hoped his face wasn't heating again like the fucking virgin that he wasn't. "You can enjoy a kiss with a man, and still be straight. Or not enjoy my kiss at all but still feel your body respond to male stimulation, Will. " 

Now Will was the one to frown.   

"I will still pay you for the whole night, Hannibal," he said, clearly misunderstanding the escort's motives. He seemed on the intention to fuck Will for the night. Maybe it was a work requirement. Or maybe he enjoyed the idea a little too much.  

Hannibal paused in silence, maroon eyes meeting blue. He probably could feel Will's genuine distress, because after a second he nodded. 

"Very well, Will."  

With one large step Hannibal was very near to Will, who felt all his frustration and resolve fleeing away. When the man's breath was close enough to be felt on his face, Will started to shake lightly. What a joke. Will had kissed women before. Quite a lot. But the way Hannibal's presence seemed to warm up his body was very strange indeed. And the escort hadn’t even touched him yet. 

Will only realized he was staring at the man's tie when Hannibal's index finger touched his chin, making him raise his head. His eyes wavered until he had no choice but to look at the man's eyes, and this close he could see sparks of red, that looked like blood. It was easier because Hannibal was staring at Will's mouth and, self-consciously, he licked it, flicking his red tongue against his lower lip in a smooth movement. He thought Hannibal would kiss him then, for the way the escort's pupils dilated, turning his eyes almost black. But he didn't, so Will closed the gap for him.  

He should complain about the escort’s inactivity, though.  

But said inactivity disappeared as soon as Will's lips touched Hannibal's. The older man's left hand moved from Will’s chin to his nape, and even with his mouth closed Will felt the increasing pressure of the kiss sending sparks all through his body, especially where Hannibal's other hand held his hip in a strong grip, eliminating every space between them.  

Hannibal licked Will's lower lip, and when Will opened his mouth to protest Hannibal's tongue made its moist way inside of him, licking his teeth in a slip before thrusting forward again, touching Will's own. The feeling sent another wave of electricity over his body, and the moan he heard most likely came out of his own throat. It was stunning how fast he could get into it. But Hannibal was relentless. He coaxed Will's tongue to the inside of his own mouth so he could suck it hard, and then he did the same to Will's upper lip, nipping at it lightly, and Will needed to breathe...  

Panting, Will raised his hand to Hannibal's solid chest and turned his face to the side, eyes closed. Hannibal chased his skin, nosing his jaw instead, without losing the proximity. He was very passionate for a escort, Will had to admit. 

"Are you well?" Hannibal asked, in a low tone. Will was displeased to note that he seemed way more composed then he himself was feeling right now.  

"Y-yes," he answered, his voice shaking.  

"Maybe a little more then well?" Hannibal suggested with amusement, and then he pressed Will's hips a little harder against his own, and the poor, not-so-straight man gasped when he realized he was quite hard in his pants.  

"Oh god." Will tried to push Hannibal away, embarrassed, but the man held him in his arms, making shushing noises. It was hard for Will not to squirm in his embrace, to rub himself against strong thighs, but he still had some decency left.  

"Perhaps you would like to reconsider, Will. It is all right if you change your mind. You paid for me already," Hannibal reminded, his mouth finding Will's neck where he kissed gently. His left hand, bracing Will a little too possessively against his warm body, was rubbing small circles on the younger man's back, dangerously low. "You should complete your experiment, after all." 

With that Will tried again to free himself.  

"I told you I don-" he didn't get far, Hannibal pulling him back with the hand on his back, raising the other to his face, forcing visual contact one more time. Will couldn't help but grab, helpless, at Hannibal's coat, noting the inviting bow that the escort's lips were shaped in. 

"One last kiss then? To make it worth my time, at least," Hannibal asked, brushing Will's lips with his, enticing. The bastard. "It was a very long drive, Will." 

The fact that what would be _worth Hannibal's time and very long drive_ was the big check Will would sign to him seemed to matter little now.  

"Why are you insisting?" Will heard himself whispering in a question.  

In answer, Hannibal pressed a little foward so Will would feel his erection as well. A not very discreet bulk pressed his hip, making Will gasp. It was a powerfull feeling, to know he did that.  

"I am not on this job by obligation. And you are very beautiful, Will. " Came the explanation, that pushed all the right button's over Will's  body. It wasn't bad to feel wanted and desired.  

Also, the escort smelled really good, a masculine and earthy fragrance that Will couldn't decide was a lotion or Hannibal's own scent. The man seemed so self-collected and elegant that it was really a wonder that he became a prostitute. Maybe the love for sex as he just insinuated. But either way, Will felt himself nodding, consenting to another heated kiss that took his breath away.  

Hannibal's lips were incredible soft and warm, and this time Will opened his mouth easier than  before. Hannibal licked past the man's teeth and Will let him, allowed the escort to seize his lower lip in a soft bite and felt his body respond to it, getting warmer, with a pleasant torpid sensation that went all the way to his toes. Will complied, moaning into it and raising his hands over the man's coat to his hair, where he grabbed, feeling the fine strands slipping through his fingers, in a poor attempt to better direct the man's insurgent tongue. Hannibal's hand slipped over Will's back to his ass, and he grabbed, pulling him closer. Will whined, bucking his hips in reflex, and Hannibal _growled_ into his mouth.  

"All right," Will gasped, voice muffled by Hannibal's mouth. Shaking, his hands flew from the escort’s hair to his coat, pulling open the buttons of the too thick clothing.  

"Will?" Hannibal asked, and while Will seemed to burn inside of his own shirt, Hannibal seemed still collected, save for the bulge Will still could sense on his hip.  

"I want you to show me..." Will pushed the man's coat over his shoulder, and Hannibal helped him by wriggling his arms, letting the attire fall to the floor. "Show me... What I'm..." 

"It will be my pleasure," Hannibal said, starting to undo his own tie while Will tried to find his mouth again, also busying himself by opening his own shirt.  

Will was panting already, and his mouth could not always lock with Hannibal's, with the movements he was making trying to take his arm out of his sleeve, but Hannibal didn't complain. He patiently got rid of his own shirt before helping Will with his, slowing him down a little by sliding his hands over his chest and teasing his nipples with his thumbs, making the younger man hiss in pleasure. Will responded by wrapping his naked arms around Hannibal's neck and kissing him fully, pushing his tongue boldly against the escort's. He didn't know what was happening, but he needed to feel their skin touching, making harder Hannibal's task of undoing his belt.  

Suddenly, giving up on stripping his pants completely, Hannibal's hand pushed inside of them, past Will's underwear, and he grabbed his erection, stroking just once in a firm grip. Will dropped his head back and moaned loud, the feeling of Hannibal's big hands being too much for anything coherent.  

"Is this all right?" Hannibal asked, giving another stroke, mouthing Will's throat with the lust of a lover, as if Will was his husband, instead of a complete stranger who had ordered him from a website .  

"Yes!" Will gasped, running his hands over Hannibal's large back, feeling his muscles moving underneath the skin with every motion of his arms, now circling Will's hips still inside of his underwear and gripping his ass again, kneading the flesh between strong fingers, skin against skin.  

Will had no idea this could be that good. He claimed Hannibal's mouth again, and the feeling of hands spreading his cheeks apart made him shiver. When a dry forefinger rubbed lightly against his hole, Will moaned loudly, his hips bucking again and making his erection bump against Hannibal. He could feel pre-cum leaking into his underwear. His lips left Hannibal's again, divided between pushing back or pulling away, and the man shushed him one more time, like a child.  

"I will not hurt you Will," Hannibal promised, but strangely enough Will wasn't concerned with that. He toed off his shoes and started to walk backwards, bringing Hannibal with him to his bed that, luckily, was exactly there, in the living room. Hannibal finished opening Will's fly and pushed his pants and underwear down his hips, exposing milky skin and his hard member, which  bobbed up to his stomach in a beautiful and obscene way. Will kicked his clothing out of his way, feeling the back of his knees hit the mattress. Hannibal still had his pants on, and the escort sank his nose into Will's curls, letting Will's shaking fingers fumble with his zipper and belt.  

 "Oh god..." Will gasped, his curls touching Hannibal's nose and chin while he looked down, to Hannibal's uncut erection pointing out of his silky underwear and open pants. Experimentally, he touched the very tip, exposed, gathering the pearly drop of pre-cum on his thumb and watching how Hannibal's abdominal muscles contracted beautifully in response to it. Slowly, he brought the finger to his own mouth and enveloped it with plush lips, licking the salty liquid away. Hannibal growled, grabbing Will's hair a little too rough and making him arch his neck, so he could claim the man's mouth and chase his taste with his tongue. Will hummed, feeling goosebumps all over his naked body with the way Hannibal possessively explored his mouth.  

A man's mouth was wider then a woman’s, and Hannibal's chest, hard and solid, had a great amount of hair, silver and dark, that was tingling against Will's smooth skin. Everything was different, but Will couldn't find it strange or unappealing. And Hannibal was kissing him so thoroughly that he was afraid he would cum just from that. He did try to rub himself against the man, but Hannibal just kept him a inch away with a hand firm on his hip. It was Will who broke the kiss again, looking down and seeing that Hannibal was retrieving something from the inside of his pockets and dropping it over the bed, before he also got rid of the last piece of clothing covering his glorious body, and then, they were both naked, erections curved towards their bellies like an obscene Greek sculpture made of sin.  

"I'm ready," Will said, more to convince himself.  

"I know," Hannibal answered low, unable to deflect his eyes. 

Will glanced over his shoulder, and on the bed he could see the condom and small packet of lube. When he turned his gaze back to Hannibal, the man was still staring at him, maroon eyes almost black with lust.  

"You are very beautiful, Will," he said again, accent thick, and with one hand he touched the corner of Will's lips, caressing his face. Will could only imagine how he looked right now. White skin, flushed over his cheeks and neck. His curls wild from all the grabbing, blue eyes filled with desire and anxiety, and red lips kiss-swollen. He could also feel his dick leaking on his stomach, making a small mess on his skin. Utterly debauched with just kissing. "Will you let me fuck you?" Hannibal asked, sounding as if there was nothing he would wish more.  

He was indeed very good at his work.  

Feeling his mouth suddenly dry, Will licked his lips, nodding once.  

"Say it, Will," Hannibal commanded, and Will sighed, closing his eyes.  

"Yes," he whispered, feeling the anticipation running trough his veins. His body was not fully glued to Hannibal's, but little points of contact were happening, between their legs, dicks, and chests, and it was so sensual that he could barely breath, just wanting something more. Anything. As if there was static in the air.  

Slowly, as if not to scare him, Hannibal turned Will by his shoulder, turning his back to him. With a little nudge between his shoulder blades, Hannibal pushed Will onto the bed, hands first, and Will felt very exposed when he had to pull his knees up too, getting on all fours. He felt the bed sink when Hannibal kneeled behind Will, and large hands caressed his back, from his shoulders to his lower back, and then his ass. But instead of kneading again, Hannibal just caressed, feeling his shivering before moving his hands again to Will's shoulders. With a small press, he made Will lower to his elbows, and then his shoulders were touching the mattress, leaving him with his hips high in the air. 

"You are so responsive," Hannibal praised.  

"Hannibal-"  

"It is all right, let me see you, Will," Hannibal asked, and Will closed his eyes hard, refusing to imagine what exactly Hannibal could see with him positioned like this. He grabbed the sheet in his fists, and this time Hannibal did knead his ass cheeks, spreading them apart, exposing him fully to the air.  

"Hann-" Will gasped, in utter shock when a warm breath touched his cleft and then a really hot tongue lapped at his hole, making Will arch and moan in abandon. "Oh no, oh god," he gasped, blue eyes open wide.  

Hannibal hummed, pleased, and did it again, this time pounding the moist muscle against Will's entrance without breaking in, just teasing in a very sensitive spot that was making Will shake all over. One of Hannibal's hands kept holding Will's ass while the other moved to his thigh, spreading them to give the escort more space to work. Will didn't know if it was five minutes or five years, but he was already breaking into a sweat when Hannibal's tongue finally entered him, pulling sobs of sweet agony from Will. There was a small amount of pre-cum smeared on his belly, and his hair was plastered on his forehead. He couldn't hold any longer.  

"Hannibal please," Will asked, and just like that a finger pushed into him, combined with the older man's tongue. Will moaned, clenching his teeth against the intrusion and trying to hold his hips still high. It was strange, and before Will could decide if it was good or not Hannibal expertly pressed over a bunch of nerves inside of him, and WIll heard himself howling, arching his back and pushing back against the man's hand and face.  

"Is this all right, Will?" Hannibal asked, English almost erased by the thick accent, and there was also a lilt of amusement in his voice. Of course he would be full of himself with Will's reactions. 

"Fuck. Yes," Will said, breathing hard against the sheet. 

"Did you ever touch yourself like this before?" he inquired, pushing another finger in with the first. Will had little trouble taking it in, but the stretch felt a little more painful then the first one. He had to take a few gulps of air before answering the man.  

"You're the first," he said, feeling Hannibal eyes on his face but refusing to look back. He knew that he was a wreck right now, with the man's two fingers knuckle deep inside of him, and sweat poring from every pore of his body. He didn't want to acknowledge Hannibal's perfect composure.  

"Are you ready for one more finger?" Hannibal's left hand pushed Will's leg a little more and Will complied, spreading them wider.  

"I can take _you_ ," Will said instead, and heard a small chuckle behind him. 

"Although your renewed determination is impressive, I am afraid you will need something more before you can take me in, Will." 

Will groaned, and the flush on his face grew with the man's words. He made an effort to look over his shoulder, and Hannibal looked feral. His hair was mussed now, and his eyes were entirely black. His dick was rock hard, leaning on his stomach, impressive in its length.  

"Fuck," Will said, turning his stare back to the sheet. It was safer for his determination.  

When Hannibal pushed the third finger in, there was something slick on it, and Will guessed Hannibal had opened the lube package. His ability was impressive, and Will couldn't help but wonder how many times the man had done this before.  

"I need you to relax, Will," Hannibal said, hand caressing the back of his thigh while the other just waited for him to get used to its intrusion. Will's back had tensed with the breaching, and his fists were pale where he was grabbing hard at the sheets on the bed. Will tried to breathe, in and out, and slowly he started to let himself relax around Hannibal. The escort then started a slow rhythm, in and out and rubbing against his prostate with every push. Will didn't notice when he started to push against it, his hips moving of their own accord while he exuded small sounds of pleasure. It was good. Better then he ever expected.  

"Very good Will," Hannibal praised, and Will felt another wave of shame with the compliment. He felt the fingers slipping out of him with a wet sound, he tensed in expectation. When Hannibal grabbed his hips to turn him, Will stopped him, shaking his head and bouncing sweaty curls.  

"No... just do it... like this." 

Hannibal paused behind him for a second before he complied. Will didn't know if the prostitute realised the reason, that Will didn't want to see his face and make things more intimate during the act. He could stay more clinical if they stayed just like that, it would be better.  

Will hid his face against the sheet when he felt a blunt head touching his hole. It took a great effort to keep relaxed, and when Hannibal pushed inside, not even the lube and previous stretch could ease the burn that he felt. He moaned in pain, and Hannibal pulled back, before trying again. Slowly, he managed to enter Will deeper. The aching was becoming dull, and Will tried hard to not make a sound. His jaw was clenched, and he was still grabbing the sheets, holding himself against the pain of Hannibal pushing himself to the root. 

"Will," Hannibal called, and he was out of breath. He had bottomed out against Will, and the effort the escort was making to not move seemed to be wearing. He slid his hand over Will's sweaty back, and the other came around to touch his erection, but Will pushed it away.  

"No. Just... from behind," Will asked, voice muffled by the sheets.  

"Will, are you trying to detach yourself?" Hannibal asked, voice too rough to be treating a subject like that, while his hips was flat against Will's ass.  

"Just fuck me," Will ordered, arching his back more and pushing a little, urging him to move.  

"Very well," Hannibal said, and holding Will's hip with both hands he moved out. With one hard push, he impaled Will again, pressing in punishment against Will's prostate on the way in. This time, Will cried out, raising his head from the bed and feeling tears moisten his eyelashes. The pain was mingled with pleasure and when Hannibal lunged again, Will felt the spark of pleasure ignite through all his body. His mouth was agape, and he could do nothing but take Hannibal's punishing thrusts. Worse was the fact that Will's untouched dick was leaking with the rough treatment. Will couldn't believe it. When the bed started to rock against the wall, Will wasn't able to hold his moans, low gasps that were getting hard to muffle while he felt Hannibal shake his core, the man breathing hard, leaving fingerprints marked on the white skin of Will's hips.  

"It is that how you want it, Will?" Hannibal asked, and Will moaned in answer, his legs giving way, and he fell on the bed. Hannibal's weight followed him, and now Will could feel the man's chest against his back, and even at that Will tried to dodge his head. Hannibal pushed his arms under Will's and embraced his shoulder, teeth finding the man's neck where he bit, hard.  

Will cried out, the pain sending a jolt of pleasure right to his dick. He was gasping hard, and the escort's touch was too much, with the man still pounding inside of him, faster and harder, and he could do nothing but arch into it. They were stretched across the bed, and so Will couldn't hold on to the headboard to hold himself. All he could do was take, and take. Moaning, with Hannibal's breath on his ear, he realised that the friction of the mattress on his dick would be enough to send him over.  

"Hannibal," Will begged. He whined in pain when Hannibal again grabbed his curls, pulling his head up and to the side. Then with a low groan he claimed Will's mouth again, licking inside of it while fucking him hard, his other hand finding its way under Will's hip toward his arching dick, touching it, stroking it...  

Hot spurts of cum hit the sheets in a white mess, and Will's moans of pleasure were all swallowed by Hannibal's greedy mouth. Will's face was wet with tears and sweat, and Hannibal kept shoving into him until Will could also feel Hannibal's hot release inside of him, being held by the condom. While the man groaned once, Will couldn't help but wonder how it would be to feel Hannibal raw inside of him, marking him from inside. 

"Fuck," Will gasped, feeling Hannibal's hips still moving in lazy thrusts, while the man nosed softly over Will's shoulder, where he bit.  

Will waited, too out of breath to say something, and when Hannibal finally stopped moving, he felt the man sliding out, very ably getting rid of the condom. The bed dipped again where Hannibal laid beside him.  

"You bit me," Will complained from where he was, incapable of moving. He felt his eyes heavy, and his body was utterly relaxed where it didn't hurt, like his ass and the sting on his shoulder where the fucking cannibal feasted on him. The smell of sex was strong too, and it was strangely good. 

"I am deeply sorry, Will," Hannibal said, and to his credit he actually sounded a little upset with himself. His face appeared concerned and he raised his finger to touch the purple mark, shaped with the man's teeth on Will's white skin. "I usually don't do such activities without being asked to. It was a momentary lapse of control." 

"Maybe I am a little gay after all," Will murmured then, sleepy.  

Hannibal answered with a subtle smile.  

"I am glad I could be of assistance." 

For a moment, there was silence then. Will blinked slowly and Hannibal's fingers were still caressing his wound. The heat of the older man's body seemed to be calling Will, who was feeling very tempted to just approach him and be held in Hannibal's strong arms. Instead he closed his eyes. 

"You check is in the top drawer"  

Hannibal stilled, fingers paralysed over Will's skin. And then, slowly, Hannibal withdrew them, understanding the dismissal. Still with his eyes closed, Will felt the bed tipping again, and the cold that made him shiver when Hannibal was no longer with him. He almost didn't hear the man redressing himself, and when he opened his eyes, Hannibal was already at the front door, dressed in his coat and his hair a little less combed than it was when he arrived. 

"Hannibal?" 

The man stopped with his back to Will, hands on the door knob, turning his face just enough to show that he was listening.  

"Thank you."  

"You are welcome, Will," Hannibal said, and in the next second he was gone into the cold night.  

Sighing, Will stretched his legs, feeling the ache in his body that would be the constant reminder of his activities at least for the next week. He could still feel the man's smell over his body, and the memory of Hannibal's muscles moving against him, was all too clear in his mind. He knew that if Hannibal had stayed, he would be up to fuck again in few minutes. Will closed his eyes. It was good. Maybe a little _too_ good.  Not wanting to get to his feet, he just pushed the sheets over his body, still dirty with own semen. He could always shower in the morning. Thinking about foreign men with European accents, Will sank into a deep sleep, without.  dreams.  

On the table, there was a small dark card, where Hannibal's name was written in cursive letters, and his telephone number with the company he worked for under it. With only a discreet flourish, the card barely had any design, only the invitation for the client to enjoy another visit.  

 At any time. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long, but friends, those were crazy days!  
> This chapter now was edited by the beautiful [Coragyps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Coragyps/profile)! Thank you very much darling.

 

 

 

"You didn't sound surprised when I told you the reason I need you," Will said, looking down into the basket full of vegetables in his pale hands. Although the sun was showing up through the clouds, a cold wind was blowing around them, making the people at the market look like they were moving slower and closer than necessary.  

"I was not," Hannibal answered, his accent curling beautifully around the words. Hannibal was standing in front of a large stall-front full of fruit, tall and beautiful with his dark coat, and appearing completely out of place when he took one grapefruit and brought it under his own nose. The very action was full of grace, like a dancer performing, like pretty much as everything else the man did. "I do hope I don't offend you by saying you are not the first person to pay me for things other than sex."  

Will felt his face flush when the salesman on the other side of the stall glanced towards them with accusing eyes, and Hannibal, oblivious to it, just choose three of the fruits and added them to one of Will's bags.   

Sighing, the younger man just turned to avoid everyone's stare. It was bad enough that he was there with so many people around, and a little worse that he was so lacking in company that he paid a very expensive escort to help him buy groceries. Well, it wasn't like it was just an ordinary grocery run. He couldn't say no to Bev after canceling on a dinner she intended to make for Brian's birthday, so when she gave him the task of at least doing the shopping, he just nodded, feeling miserable.  

But what would Will Graham know of parties? Of quality products, and which cheese would be the best with which wine? So, with this poor excuse he called the number on the card that Hannibal gave to him two weeks ago. Right after fucking him raw. Will was not proud to admit he stammered, explaining the purpose of his call. He tried to ignore how much just the breathing on the other end of the line made his body react in a bad way - a terrible way. And not to mention how the simple and short "of course" as answer surprised the hell out of him. Will was already apologizing inside of his head for his mistake, when Hannibal started to settle the best date and was asking if Will would agree. Will did and here they were.   

"Bullshit," Will said low, moving when Hannibal did the same, after paying the grumpy guy.  

"I beg your pardon, what did you say?" Hannibal asked, voice soft enough to show that it was a genuine question. Although technically Will was paying the escort for his company, Hannibal insisted on paying for everything they bought until now. Will just accepted because of course he would write a check for everything in the end. Let Hannibal play the provider for now.  

"I suppose you would say this to make me feel better," Will answered, smiling in spite of himself, eyes travelling across the smaller number of people still in their way.  

"Although your wellbeing is deeply important to me, I assure you this is not the case," Hannibal insisted. Will felt his large hand on the small of his back, guiding him through some small path behind the stalls, where there were less people and other small stores, more elegant, aligned together in an inviting way. "I happen to be a good cook, as you saw in my profile on the website, so quite often a client of mine would request my company for a pleasant dinner." 

Will did see that on his profile actually, but he just took it as a marketing act to make Hannibal Lecter more handsome. He didn't buy that someone would pay to have this man in their house only to cook.  

"So you are a man of many gifts," Will's voice sounded a little more sarcastic that he wanted.  

"Thank you," the escort said, voice lighted with amusement, which made Will's cheeks heat again when he realized that what he said sounded like a compliment. But he knew better of his own eloquence then to try to fix anything. So he just mentally cursed himself and followed Hannibal into a wine store.  

Letting Hannibal wander the store, Will stood back to be out of the way. It was interesting to watch how confident the man was with himself. When he met Will today, at the market already, he only asked if he could see the list Bev had so carefully written for him. It was basically a lot of scrawling asking for food, and somehow Hannibal understood with perfection all the details, making of it a very thorough shopping trip. It really seemed Hannibal was even enjoying himself, if the normalcy of the act was anything to go by. Will himself couldn’t say that it was bad, spending his time with the man. Hannibal was smart and sensible enough of Will's weirdness; he went so far to even accept him... or accept his money at least.  

"What do you think of this bottle, Will?" Will blinked. Hannibal and a young woman were looking at him with some expectation. At least Hannibal was; the lady seemed a little enchanted with the man beside her, just like always happened when people were too close to Hannibal. She blinked when she focused on Will, and for some reason blushed hard, her pale cheeks becoming an angry shade of red while she looked down, fidgeting on her feet. If Hannibal noted her behavior he didn't show it, just offering Will the bottle of merlot. Will just nodded without touching it, and Hannibal turned to the lady asking her for more of the sample. She rushed to attend, seeming pleased to leave the company of both man.  

"You seem a little uncomfortable with the reaction you cause in people, Will," Hannibal started, breaking the silence.  

"Me?" Will raised an eyebrow, eyes finally finding the maroon ones. Hannibal was entirely composed, his face a mask of politeness, but his eyes were staring at Will as if he was seeing something else, and suddenly, Will felt the air change. The same tension he felt two weeks before, and the atmosphere seemed heavier between them.  

They were about two feet apart, but it seemed closer, and hotter, and Will knew that Hannibal was feeling it too, by the way the man leaned his head, just slightly to the side, and just like that he was devouring Will without a single touch. Will was being analyzed, thoroughly. Which made him aware of his body position, of his breathing, of his beating heart. It was like Hannibal was seeing him naked... Will was skeptical that he wasn’t at least remembering...  

"Hannibal Lecter?" The strange, deep voice came from the door, and both men turned to look at the intruder. Will knew it was stupid, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was caught doing something wrong. Like touching himself.  

"Mr. Budge." Hannibal said, turning fully to acknowledge the man who approached, shaking his hands in an almost delicate way. Hannibal was always hard to read, but even then Will could felt he was not really happy with the man's presence.  

"Please, when did we leave first names basis?" Budge was a tall and slim man, his skin a very beautiful shade of black, and his clothing was letting everyone know that he had money and was a sophisticated person. But the way he was holding himself was a little too tense to be normal, and Will was wondering if he was the only one noting this. "Are you going to introduce me your friend?" Budge said, moving his eyes to Will then, looking him over from head to foot.  

"Of course, this is Will Graham, an acquaintance of mine. Will, this is Tobias, a dear colleague," Hannibal said in a detached way that sounded odd to Will's ears. He just nodded, pleased at least that Budge didn't attempt to shake his hands. Probably sensible to the fact the he was still holding a few bags of fruit. He tried not to be too bothered by the way he was being introduced, since there was no better term to be used...  

"An acquaintance?" Tobias said, and his lips moved in a cold and bright smile "So you are Hannibal's client too."  

"Tobias." Hannibal said it coldly, and Tobias smiled under his own discourtesy. Even in spite how much he hated eye contact, Will held Budge's without blinking. He was absolutely sure that he was as red as the young lady who just left them, and he loathed his lack of self control. Of course he never forgot Hannibal was a prostitute, but if Tobias intended to objectify what they had, he did a wonderful job. And Will didn’t know why the idea of Hannibal fucking the man in front of him could make him feel a little angry … their flesh moving together, bodies coated with sweat, Hannibal ripping moans out of this man... or would it be the opposite? Would Hannibal like to take it up in the ass - or at least pretend to like it? Do a good job like he was doing now, pretending for Will?  

"I guess I should go pay for the wine," was all Will said, but Hannibal just touched Will's forearm, and the heat of if went through all the layers of clothing. It did no good to the fire already lit underneath Will's skin.  

"Please, let me," Hannibal said, and with a last warning look to Tobias, he disappeared, leaving his clients alone.  

"Hannibal can be really charming, can't he? I remember when I too wasted our time by taking him to dinner and concerts,” Tobias murmured, turning to Will. "But well, a escort is not friend material, in the end."  

"Are you expecting us to compare notes?" Will said, wanting the conversation to be over and not getting the man's point.  

"I suppose not," Tobias said, and the mysterious smile was there again, tilting his lips just so. "But you seem to be in the courtship phase. I took three weeks to know that his nickname is Hannibal The Cannibal. He is so good with his mouth that no one is satisfied with just one time. They always ask for more." 

Tobias kept the same sneering tone from before, and this time he paused, as if waiting for Will to laugh at the inside joke they were sharing. But he raised a dark eyebrow when Will just stared at him, face blank of expression and blue eyes like ice. Will wasn't like that. He didn't want Hannibal like that. But even if he did, what would matter if there were other clients? Of course there would be, a man like Hannibal. But Will already knew that, so what was wrong? He wasn't in love with the man, and he would be lying if he said that the idea of having sex again with Hannibal didn't cross his mind. But the prospect of knowing that he would be bought again by many people … would be that bad? To know that all the things Hannibal did with Will, did to Will, would be done again to someone else?  

"Oh dear," Tobias was saying, and he never once took his eyes from Will, drinking in his expression. Mechanically, Tobias took a card from his pocket, and with his left hand pulled open Will's jacket, fitting the card inside of his inner pocket. "There is plenty more where this one came from," he inclined his head to where Hannibal was taking Will's packaging from the lady. "Every Friday there is a cocktail, and the most beautiful creatures are there. You can choose. When you start to realize that everyone of them behaves like this one, it becomes easier to enjoy it." 

"I have no interest-"  

"Don't reject it too fast, Graham. A beautiful creature like you will find many companions..."  

There was something hypnotic in the man's tone, and Will found himself glancing over his nose, to his eyes for just a second. He probably was a sadist, and could be an escort himself if not for the disdain he tried to force into his words all the time. But Will knew better; knew that Tobias Budge envied the power that someone like Hannibal had, to be wanted, to be paid for time after time.  

"I apologize for making you wait, Will."  

Will almost jolted. He never heard Hannibal approaching, and Tobias was still holding the label of his jacket. With a small lurch, Will withdrew himself from the man's reach, coming closer from Hannibal with the action.  

"Shall we go?" Hannibal asked, and Will thought he heard some concern on his voice. But he didn't want to make sure by looking into the escort eyes. He just nodded, transferring all the bags of groceries to one hand so he could settle the place on his jacket that Tobias mussed.  

"Hope we see each other again, Graham," Tobias said, but his eyes were back again on Hannibal. "And I shall call you soon, Hannibal," He added to the escort, who nodded before leaving the place with Will, stuck in his silence.  

"I am deeply sorry for putting you through that scene Will. It was terrible rude," Hannibal said on the way to Will's car.  

"It's okay. It's just work" Will shrugged. "I mean, what are the odds?"  

Hannibal remained silent, and helped Will to hold the bags so he could open his own car. After putting everything inside on the car floor he closed the door and took his check from his inner pocket, using the car's ceiling to support himself.  

"Will..." Hannibal called.  

"I'll just sign and leave it blank so you can also put everything else you paid for..."  

"Will."  

Hannibal was closer, Will could feel his breath on the nape of his neck. He didn’t mean to let his whole body shiver with just that. He closed his eyes, and pulled the check, the little noise sounding too loud on the open sky parking lot. The sun was setting already, and Will could hear his own heart. Slowly, he turned, with barely space to do so without touching the escort.  

"Thank you for your servi-"  

"Will, would you let me follow you home?" Hannibal gave another step, and he was already in Will's personal space, their fronts touching. It was a sin how the escort's accent rolled around Will's name, as if their sounds could make love in thin air.  

"There is no need. You did what I asked. I..."  

"After what happened, allow me to at least compensate you." Hannibal was looking at Will's mouth, his eyes a dark shade of maroon, almost black. It was clear how he intended to compensate. And the worst part was that that Will could already feel his conditioned body react.  

"I told you," Will said low, and in the attempt to not look at the man's eyes, there was no place else to stare than his mouth, and that little bow it made, always inviting. "There is nothing to compensat-"  

Hannibal shut him up with his own mouth then. Will was pushed against the car's door, and then they fit so well under the twilight. Will sighed and it gave space for Hannibal lick inside of his lips, touching his tongue and making him moan, making him knead the check when he grabbed Hannibal's coat to pull him closer, deeper. Because for sure that was the very kiss that convinced Will to have sex with a man for the first time.  

As if reading Will's thoughts Hannibal pushed his hips just so, shoving his legs between Will's so Will was half mounting him, and the pressure felt so good that Will couldn't help but to buck against it, and the moans he could hear was coming out from his own mouth...  

Hannibal stopped suddenly, and he was unsteady himself. Lips so red and eyes so dark. He pulled a confused Will from the car's door so he could open it from the outside, before going back to kiss Will, hands on his coat. It took just three seconds to understand that Hannibal was stripping Will's undershirt and unbuttoning his pants and would certainly fuck him in no time at all inside of his own car. The thought almost made Will come right there; and he would let it happen. He would let Hannibal the Cannibal eat him raw for the second time to fuel his fame. Will moaned loud, grabbing Hannibal's hair a little too strong and biting his lips hard. It was very gratifying to hear him groan, even that sent a lot of blood rushing right to his groin.  

But with difficulty, Will managed to pull back. They were both gasping, only half hidden with the open door, with Will's clothes half open. Hannibal stopped touching him when Will pushed the check a little harder against the man's chest. His confused stare became empty, and he did step back, giving back Will his personal space. The creased check was in his right hand.  

Will was breathing hard, and for a fully second, they glanced at each other, blue eyes locked on maroon, and then Hannibal knew it all. He raised his head a little, resuming his mask of dignity as if he just dropped it by accident. He just offered himself for free to Will and was rejected. Will thought about how much this could hurt, to someone that people never tasted only one time.  

"I see," Hannibal said only. He folded Will's check and put it in his pocket.  

"I truly am sorry for the situation. I hope you do not hesitate to call me if I could be at your service again, Will." The voice he used was so professional that Will would applaud if he was not too busy recovering his own reins.  

While watching Hannibal float away with grace, he arranged his own pants and shirt, closing the passenger door and basically falling on his driver's seat. He wasn't shaking anymore, and his body was almost back to normal when he left the parking lot. The card on his inner pocket, where Tobias put it, seemed a little heavier than usual. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to try something new after all.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, just guess I can resist jealousy after all.  
> Don't forget, kudos and comments makes everything bright <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am at the end of another tale that I'm very glad to let it out.  
> Thank you everyone who stood with me until now. Hope you all can aprecciate. <3 And please check out the tags, there is a little dub con on this one.   
> This chapter was betad by [ Coragyps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Coragyps/profile) again, who is just amazing!! Thank you very much!

 

 

 

With the next tick of the clock, Will lifted his head from the wheel where he was resting. It was exactly twenty-seven minutes since he'd gotten in the car, sitting in the dark. The night lay in its pinnacle, and a fine rain fell over the city, watering the asphalt and blurring the lines of the great mansions on the street. In one of them, a cocktail party was happening right now, and luxury companions were entertaining the most refined guests from the town. 

Will sighed, looking to his side. On the passenger seat was a single sheet of paper, displaying the headline of a grotesque murder that occurred right there in Baltimore, in a violin shop. The owner had been turned into a human cello, had his throat turned into ropes, open to the wind. The picture was blurred for decency sake, but Will saw the real thing. He shuddered to remember the music he could still hear inside his head. A grotesque and beautiful thing, made from gore and blood.  

The murder occurred two days ago, and Will would not carry the paper with him if not for the small detail that he knew the body. It belonged to Tobias Budge, the mysterious man who had given him a card with the exact address where he was now. Will took a deep breath, rubbing his face with his hands. He needed to do this, it would be quick, and hopefully in twenty minutes he would be coming home. 

When Will touched the door handle to leave, his phone rang, and quickly he grabbed it from his pocket and pressed the device against his ear, ignoring his heart beating out of control inside of his chest. The fact that he wouldn't scare so easily a few years ago left him slightly upset. 

"It's everything all right?" he asked, defogging the glass at his side so he could watch the movement on the street. 

"Will, are you really going in?" Beverly's voice sounded on the other side, with the lightness of someone who was at home, probably watching some movie while draped over the couch. 

"I'm about to," Will said, looking at the deserted street. No sign that someone there was awake. But Will knew better. Appearances could be deceiving. 

"You know you don't need to do this. The case was closed. They found the culprit." 

"Don't try to tell me that Abel Gideon-" 

"Will, I'm just saying... He confessed. " 

Will sighed, pulling the card Tobias had given him from inside his pocket. Beverly was right, he didn't need to be there. Tobias Budge was an unpleasant person he met two weeks ago for less than ten minutes. There were no ties, and he didn't even care about the fate the man suffered. 

But there was something that connected him to Hannibal. Or to the escort's lifestyle. They were _dear_ _colleagues_ , and Will even went as far as to take his phone to call Hannibal and say he was sorry for the loss. Gladly, he gave up in time.  

Will was probably just missing his trip by coming over this place, but he won an entrance card, and there was no reason not to use it. If Beverly was right, the night would end peacefully and Will would leave alone and with his mind at peace. If Beverly was wrong, he could get a real clue about the murder and would reopen Gideon's case, proving that the man was even more insane than he claimed. His reason for being there was practical, and he assured himself that Hannibal was not at all one of the motives.  

"Will, you still there?" Beverly called from the other side of the line. 

"Yes, you're right, I'm coming home." 

There was silence for a moment, and then Beverly snorted on the other side. 

"You're leaving your car, aren't you?" 

"Yes, I'll call you tomorrow." 

Without waiting for an answer, Will hung up, burying the phone in his pocket. With just Budge's card in hand, he crossed the street in a stride, slipping his fingers through his curls tousled by the rain as he waited outside the door after ringing the bell, which was fortunately covered by a porch. 

Feeling more nervous than he would like, Will tried to use his best blank face when the door opened, revealing a charming man with cold eyes and a harelip that matched strangely well with his physical form, dressed in a formal suit. 

"Yes." The man greeted, looking Will up and down. Behind his stature, Will could discern the clattering, the sound of smiles and conversation, which left him relieved. The card on his hand was not explanatory, and all he possessed was his memory of Budge informing him about what happened in Du Maurier's Palace on Fridays. There was no information over the website, so Will was guessing it was a VIP thing.  

"Well, I believe I'm in the right place ..." Will said, eyes focused somewhere over the man's nose as he handed the card over, which was briefly evaluated by the man. 

"Certainly, Mister ..." 

"Graham." 

"Graham." The man added, with a deep voice. He moved to the side, letting Will enter into a wide, sumptuous lobby. The lighting was subtle, except for a small chandelier that cast a ghostly light over the walls. Although the sound of voices was more audible since Will was inside the house and protected from the rain noise, there was no one there except a small girl, who offered to take his coat. Will politely declined, preferring to follow his silent host to a staircase at his right.  

"Since you're new here, I should introduce you a few short but precise rules, Mr. Graham," the man began, without looking back. "You can refer to me as Dragon, and I am the watchman of this place, I see everyone and everything. The only rule is that you can't do anything without consent. All of our staff not working is present at the moment. Any fight or misfortune that you cause will provoke your immediate expulsion, and our services will not be available to you. " 

"It's okay, I'll behave," said Will, unable to contain his sarcasm. The place really should be good if even with such hospitality people kept coming back. 

 The Dragon stopped when they reached the top of the stairs in front of an empty lobby. There were some random seats cushioned in carmine, surrounding a huge oak door, the source of all the noise and fun of the house. 

"Mr. Graham, I hope your stay is everything you expect." And with a little bow, the Dragon left. 

Frowning, Will stared at the oak door and its huge golden handle. He could do this, once he'd come this far. Belatedly he realized he hadn't asked a single question about the Dragon - what kind of name was that anyway - and felt a pang of disappointment when he was informed that those who were not working would be there. Would Hannibal be working? The good thing was that Budge made it clear that he experienced others besides Hannibal. He could use this to his advantage. 

Taking a deep breath, Will grabbed the handles with both hands and pushed, entering the main hall. 

As the lower floor, the light was still dim, but the addition of chandeliers and candles lent the place an air of sensuality that was reflected in the amount of bare skin visible. The place was big, filled with tables and sofas, and more like a formal party than a brothel reunion. What gave away their true intent were young boys and ladies with little clothes, sitting or curled around people too entertained to pay attention to the newcomer. Good for him. He could blend in. Or so he thought.  

"Why, hello there." 

 Will turned and saw the most beautiful woman approaching with a glass of champagne in her hand. Wearing a short sequined dress, her pale legs stretched to delicate feet wrapped in red shoes, just like her lipstick. Her skin seemed soft as silk, in magnificent contrast to her blue eyes and black hair falling in cascades over her shoulders. 

"Hello," Will said, with the eloquence of a child. But she smiled, a brilliant thing, and handed Will the glass. 

"It's always good to see a new face, especially when it looks like yours," she said, and winked. "My name is Alana, and if you want I can give you a tour around ..." She left it vague so Will could draw his own conclusion, ending with the same smile from before. 

"Hard to deny," Will said, remembering to smile too. Tobias was right to call them the most beautiful creatures. Alana's smile widened and she drew closer, raising a thin finger and sliding it over the collar of Will's jacket. She was gracious and showed sensuality in every little gesture, as natural as breathing. 

"Follow me then, Beauty." 

"Will, please," Will corrected, looking away from Alana and through the crowd, looking for a spark of recognition. "Actually, I came on the recommendation of a friend. Tobias Budge." He turned his gaze to Alana, not wanting to lose any reaction. 

"Mr. Budge?" She asked, frowning for a second before she widened her beautiful eyes. "Oh Will, I'm sorry. I heard about what happened. He was quiet, but we'll definitely miss him. A terrible thing to happen ..." 

She looked sad enough, the way that only a pure soul could be when touched by the death of an almost stranger. Will knew somehow that Alana would not be Budge's type. 

"Thank you." Will said quietly. "He told me a lot about this place, emphatically praising the companions he experienced. But unfortunately I never got to ask for names ... could you tell me which one he used to ...? 

"But Mr Budge was homosexual, do you ... Oh!" she blushed and laughed delightfully, shaking her head in a lovely way. "My loss then, Will." 

Will smiled apologetically. His first instinct was to secure his heterosexuality for the beauty in front of him, but he wasn't here for this. He sipped on his champagne glass, watching Alana look around. 

"Well his favorite certainly was ..." She stopped her stare somewhere behind Will, and something in her reaction paralyzed him. Somehow he knew exactly who was reflected in Alana's blue iris. "Hannibal" she exclaimed satisfied, and waved. Of course he was the favorite.  

Inevitably, Will turned to look, and across the room, sitting next to a blonde woman, was Hannibal Lecter in all his glory. The man wore a brown suit with patterns in red. His hair looked even more gold under the manipulated light, and his eyes glowed crimson, positioned on Will. Slowly, he tilted his head to the side, very similar to a cat that just found its next mouse. Will shuddered, immediately looking away. He refused to let his mind be flooded with images of the man's body against his and how good it felt.  

"Any other?" he asked to Alana, who returned her attention to him. 

"Well ... he spent some time with Randall, but he's in the field work today. But there is Matthew Brown ... Come ..." 

She took Will's hand and led him in the opposite direction from where Hannibal was, through inhabited sofas and tables. Part of Will felt the need to shake Alana and return to where Hannibal was, throw some money in his lap and demand sex. His other part felt increasingly relieved the greater the distance he put between them. It was a war with himself. 

"Matthew," Alana called when they stopped at the small bar, where a young shirtless man was serving cocktails in glasses. "I have someone for you." 

Matthew stopped, looking up at the smiling woman in front of him and then at Will. Like the Dragon, Matthew looked Will up and down, and different from the Dragon, the young man was a bit more obvious with his approval. He smiled, and leaving the glasses he ignored the formal exit from the bar, preferring instead to jump over it rather elegantly in front of Will. Exaggerating his actions, the man bent forward, holding Will's empty hand and bringing it to his lips. 

"Beautiful," he said.  

"His name is Will," Alana provided. "He is a friend of Tobias." 

Matthew showed no reaction at the mention of the name. By Alana knowing about Tobias' death, Will was sure everyone else knew too, especially a regular companion. But Matthew seemed to just not care, preferring to look at Will as if he was something edible. 

"Sure," Matthew said, straightening up. "May I prepare something for you to drink or would you like to go somewhere private, Mr Will?" 

"I ..." Will began, unsure of how start his questioning. 

Alana laughed at him, and with a "have fun" she disappeared, leaving them alone. 

"So ..." Matthew insisted, and without waiting for an answer, he took the almost full glass from Will's hand and replace it by another whose contents were a mystery. "You're the shy type?" 

"No." Will replied, raising his head a little in challenge. "I'm just curious about you." 

"Well, ask me anything, darling." The young man smiled, a malicious thing. Another man took his place at pouring drinks behind the bar. 

Gently Matthew held Will's hand and pulled him to the stool next to him, where they both could sit. Will noted that the stools were positioned close enough so Matthew could easily put one of his knees between Will's, in a not very subtle provocation. 

"Tobias told me about you," Will blurted. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yes. He is dead, you know?" 

"Sure. But death is a inevitable thing, Mr Will." He leaned over and lowered his voice, supporting his hand on Will's thigh, a little too close to his groin. "But you know what else is inevitable?" 

"What?" 

"The way I intend to fuck you through the whole night, Mr Will." 

Squinting, Will held his breath. Slowly he looked down, where Matthew's hand rested, thumb sliding in a circular motion on the inside of his thigh. Matthew was being provocative, obvious in his interest, entirely sexy ... and was not causing any reaction in Will's body.  

_Interesting_. 

 The man was beautiful, but it was nothing like what Hannibal made him feel. Or even Alana. It certainly wasn’t that his body was conditioned to respond only to Hannibal. Or was it? Will found himself momentarily forced to verify it. Not that he was leaving the case of Tobias aside. But why not solve both?  

"What makes you think I would let this happen, Matthew?" Will replied, letting his lips move in a smile.  

Matthew just smiled back, feeling encouraged rather than rejected. 

"Call it intuition, darling," he said, taking the cup from Will's hands and downing it in one gulp. Which made it clear that the ethics of not drinking at work was restricted to Hannibal only. "Come with me." 

Standing up, Matthew pulled Will to his feet and just like Alana did, he began to pull him between the sofas. The background music remained soft, and Will tried to look around once more, which almost made him crash against Matthew's back when the man stopped. 

There was a waiter in front of him, and Will was wondering if Matthew was taking another drink when he saw the content that the man offered. Condoms and disposable packages of lubricant. 

 Will had to control himself so he would not choke on his own saliva, as he felt his face blushing furiously. Matthew turned to him with a huge smile on his face, pleased with himself. 

"Just to be prepared, darling," Matthew whispered, approaching so he could slid the packages in the back pocket of Will's pants, with no worries about being discreet when he groped Will's ass. With a wink, Matthew returned to hold his handing until they both entered a side door, much smaller than the front one. 

Will looked around at the empty hallway. It had lined doors, and seats distributed between one and another, somewhat similar to the waiting room from dentist offices, if not for the fact that what happened in there was certainly much dirtier. 

"Want to help me find my key?" Matthew proposed mischievously when they stopped in front of the third door on the left. Will only raised an eyebrow, watching as the man put up a show and began to fondle himself; first his chest, then abdomen ... He was about to touch his own crotch when Will grabbed his wrist, preventing him. 

"May we skip the foreplay?"  

"Why the hurry, darling?" 

"Because this is not helping." Will grunted, and to prove his argument he pulled Matthew's hand toward his own crotch. Delighted, Matthew didn't lose even a second to explore him, delineating Will through his pants and squeezing, making Will moan, closing his eyes. The feeling was good, but not enough ... Not enough... 

There was a thud, and when Will opened his eyes he was pinned against the door. With a quick movement of his hands, Matthew opened Will's pants so he could hold him naked, skin against skin. 

"I can help you with this, darling." Matthew murmured, just before leaning forward to crush Will's mouth with his. 

"Mr. Brown!" 

Will moaned, his cock giving sign of life for the first time under Matthew's attempts, who released him enough to raise his gaze toward the intrusion. 

Hannibal was silhouetted against the light, his very extremely impressive frame looking beautiful under the low light. 

"Yes?" Matthews asked, with a impatient tone. Both he and Will were a little out of breath, and without knowing why Will felt his face warm in embarrassment. He should not be ashamed of what he was doing. Or with whom. 

"This is a blue code. Unfortunately I need to ask you to leave." 

Will frowned confused and Matthew raised an eyebrow, incredulous. 

"You got to be kidding..." 

"Now." 

The coldness in Hannibal's voice was so obvious that this time Matthew straightened. With an exaggerated sigh, he kissed his fingertips and touched Will's lips in a clear good bye. 

"What ..." Will began, seeing Matthew walk past Hannibal and disappearing through the door. 

Hannibal was looking at Will, ferocious, and Will could almost feel the air buzz around him. He didn't want to glance at Hannibal. He didn't have to. But even closing his eyes Will would be able to feel the man's stare, like fire. Clumsily, he tried to fix his own pants. 

"What is a blue code? Are we in danger?" 

"No. " Hannibal said, and moved, approaching Will is slow steps. Carefully. "It means that you and me are in a personal relationship. We cannot touch people who belongs to others." 

"We what?" Will snapped his eyes to Hannibal, watching them glow red. "You know this is bullshit." 

"Language. " Hannibal asked, gently, stopping right in front of him, where Matthew was standing just two seconds ago. "Tell me, Will, what are you doing here?" 

Again, in defiance, Will raised his chin a little. He didn't want the man to think he was there only for him, which wasn't true. And he didn't have to tell his personal reasons either, but he heard himself spilling out anyway. 

"Investigating." 

"Oh, I am sure you were." Hannibal looked down, where Will's shirt was still out of his pants in disarray.  

Feeling very angry with his own traitorous body that was awakening, Will felt his face heating again, and hated that he could feel the same heat spread to another parts only from Hannibal's proximity.  

"I'm a cop, Mister Lecter. And is that even your real name?" 

"I know. And yes, Will. It is my name." 

Will paused, trying to fish for lies on Hannibal's face. How would he know? They never talked about personal matters. They fucked, they went shopping, and here they are, a murder after.  

"Well, I'm here about the death of Tobias Budge. Remember him? The guy you use to fuck?" 

"I do entertain many people, Will." Hannibal said only, without letting Will's attack get to him. "You know that." 

"And it's not my problem." Will straightened himself, fixing his own hair. "But Tobias is now, so I would like to return to Matthew..." 

"Will." Hannibal gave a step forward, making Will step back so he was hitting the door again. At this turn his body was responding too well to the stimulus that wasn't even happening. He could feel his body tingle, aching to be touched in a very desperate way. 

"I'm not here to be... _entertained_... " Will tried, focusing on Hannibal's tie, so he didn't see when the man's bowed lip moved in a smile.  

"Oh no?" 

Will looked up, searching maroon eyes. Was that a mocking tone? Was Hannibal mocking him? With a push on Hannibal chest, Will freed himself to the exit.  

He hadn't gone far when he felt Hannibal grabbing his arm to bring him back. In reflex Will reacted by going with the pull and raised his other arm to hit the man, but he was surprised when Hannibal just deflected, holding Will's left arm as well and just pushing him against the door one more time, and this time his face was against the wood.  

"The fuck..." Will gasped, shocked. He had the academy training, but he was just immobilized by an escort, who now was holding his right arm up in a very uncomfortable position while he used his other hands to search trough Will's pocket, retrieving the condoms and packet of lube. The condoms fell on the floor, falling down over the threads in an accusing and deaf sound. The lube, Hannibal held beside Will's head, so he could see through his shame.  

"Let me not entertain you then, Will." Hannibal said, and he ripped open the package with his gritted teeth. The sound made Will shiver to his core, his body getting ready in expectation. 

"Hannibal, what are you..." Will tried to buck, but Hannibal shushed him and just kept his hold, pushing his arm a little up so Will could felt the pain on his joints, making him stay still. He was breathing hard, feeling Hannibal push the hand holding lube inside of his pants, still open from Matthew. It was cold when the escort just squeezed the package over Will's cleft, the content staining his underwear, slipping to his hole and balls before Hannibal got rid of the plastic thing, so his fingers were free to spread it over Will's skin. Will moaned low, unable to help himself. 

"You are sick. This is sick." He gasped, touching his forehead to the cold wood, feeling Hannibal breach him with one finger.  

"Is it?" Hannibal whispered into his ear, the man's accent making every fine hair on his neck stand to an end. "Is that why you are spreading your legs so beautifully, Will?" 

"I... I'm not..." Will tried, but it was a lost cause when Hannibal let his arm go, and instead of running, Will just attempted to hold himself with both hands against the door. Hannibal's front was touching Will's back fully now, the man's breathing hot in his ear, and two of his fingers making scissoring motions inside of his body.  

"I do apologize for this behavior, Will." Hannibal started, pausing so he could run his nose through Will's curls, inhaling deep. "But if you are in need of being fucked today, I insist that I am the one to do it." 

"I don't want you..." Will lied, with clenched teeth so he could hold all the moans and whining he wanted to make, to beg to have Hannibal inside him again. 

"It is quite all right, Will," Hannibal said, giving a sharp thrust with his fingers and making Will cry out and push his hips back when the escort hit his prostate. It was so damn good. There was sweat all over his body and he could burst from it. But Will didn't want it to stop. "I understand it now. You saw what you made me do." 

"I..." Will started, but Hannibal took his fingers from inside of him, turning him so they could face each other.  

Hannibal's eyes where dark as the night, holding the same hunger from before, but there was something else, the danger, the wanting to be seen. Will held his breath, unable to break the visual contact. It was void and it was filled with awe, it was turmoil in red that held the world's sin within.  

"I did... Hannibal, what I made you do?"  

"Think, Will." Hannibal asked, leaning his head to Will's neck to taste him, licking from shoulder to ear in a wet path that made Will's dick leak in such an obscene way. He could do nothing but let his body melt into Hannibal's ministrations. And he didn't want to think. Hannibal's body was back to fit with Will's, who just spread his legs and let the man embrace him.  

"No," Will whispered, closing his eyes hard. His feet were leaving the ground, his dick pressed against Hannibal's stomach when the man just carried him to the inside of the room. Will held himself with both arms around Hannibal's neck, the man still tasting his skin. It was hard to form any cognitive thought in a situation like that, when he was about to be ravaged. "Please don't fuck me."  

"Why not? Tell me, Will," Hannibal asked, the cushions sinking when the escort placed both their weighs over it. It felt too good, to have Hannibal over him, the man's solid chest pushing against him. Will opened his eyes into Hannibal's avid stare. The man still had his clothes on, but slowly all of Will's were gone.  

"I don't want it," Will said, moving his legs so Hannibal could finishing taking his pants too, leaving him with only his underwear, already half past his thigh. His dick was hard, touching his own belly in a plea for attention. 

"Shh." The bow on Hannibal's lips were even deeper when he made this sound, and Will's back arched in need. "It is all right to fall in love." 

Will whimpered, letting Hannibal manhandle his legs so he could stay between them, caressing Will's thigh. He was feeling about to explode from shame, and he could feel the tension everywhere. In his throat, in his chest, in his cock. It was like the escort could be everywhere inside of him and would cut him from the inside.  

"No, no. Not for you..." Will argued, watching Hannibal lay over him oh so slowly and pull Will's leg around his own waist, making a good angle so his dick was aligned with Will's entrance. "I'm not this pathetic."  

"No. You are beautiful." With one single thrust, Hannibal pushed himself to the root inside of Will, who screamed, his back making an arc over the bed. Hannibal kissed his neck, apologizing, before he moved again, dragging his entire length over Will's prostate. It was agony. It was heaven.  

"You..." Will moaned, with tears of pain and pleasure wetting his thick lashes. "You fucking killed Tobias..." 

"Will..." Hannibal praised, his hips movements becoming erratic when he started to push harder, embracing Will from everywhere, who had both legs now around the man, pulling him forward, deeper. Hannibal was hurting him from the inside but Will was welcoming it, because nothing else could feel that good.  

"I'm gonna... fucking arrest you..." Will promised, arching his neck with a groan when Hannibal bit him, just like the first time. He could feel himself about to come untouched, as if all his body needed was to have this man inside of him, to have his teeth on him. This man who was a psychopath, who killed a man for being rude. Who was making Will feel things he never thought were possible.  

"We were meant to be, Will," Hannibal said, slowing his movements when Will was so close, so close.   

"Yeah? Me and how many?" Will asked, and he let out a cry when Hannibal sat over his own legs and just pulled Will's to sit over him, without disconnecting from each other but using Will's own weight to make himself go deeper. Will gasped, holding himself onto Hannibal's still dressed shoulder before he started to move again, prompted by Hannibal's hands over his hips. He could see the man's eyes better like this, and it was terrifying.  

"Is that what you would like? To have me for yourself only?" 

"Will you kill them all like Tobias?" Will asked, moving his hips on slow circles, feeling the head of Hannibal's cock brush inside of him. He was so full, and he was saying the most crazy things. Hannibal slid both hands to his ass, bringing him up so he could fall down again, fucking himself over the man's girth.  

"Is that what you want, Will?" 

"You are insane..." Will dropped his head back when he started to bounce over the man's lap, his curls in disarray. Hannibal groaned and captured one nipple between his teeth as his left hand moved lower, grabbing Will's dick between his fingers. The charge of the touch was so intense that Will felt his vision fogging over, and it was so hard to breathe. Pleasure was ruling his veins, and Will stopped to move when Hannibal did that, pressing his thumb just over the slit, and with a moan he was coming in hot spurts of white, staining Hannibal's shirt and chin and fingers, that the man licked in a unholy way.  

"Fuck..." Will gasped trying to get his breath back, slipping one hand through Hannibal's hair, pushing the fine strands from the man's forehead. He was still rock hard inside of Will, who could only admire his control. "We barely just met." 

"And my wish is that you would not meet anyone else." Hannibal said with love, laying Will down again carefully against the sheets.  

"Would you kill me?" Will asked low, spreading his legs more, so Hannibal could fit better. Is not like he could be any closer, like this Will could feel the fine material of the man's pants rubbing his balls, trying to stir him again. 

"Yes." Hannibal answered, without looking away from the blue gaze. He moved his hips, returning to his previous rhythm of thrusts, making Will grab his clothed back for stability. Will knew he wasn't lying. He would kill Will in a blink of an eye if the man rejected him again. But Will did want to reject him? He thought of his gun, safe in his car. He thought of Bev, and he thought of what he would lose. What he had to lose.  

Hannibal grunted, on a rough thrust that made Will moan again, his half hard dick already in need of being touched again. But instead of complying, Will went for Hannibal's silky hair and tugged. The man just moved with the flow, coming for Will's mouth with tongue and teeth.  

Will closed his eyes, and just let Hannibal ravage him whole. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is all. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts over this story. Your opinions and feedback will always be my fuel.   
> Hope we meet again. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Do I smell something else besides sex in the air? 
> 
>  
> 
> Remember, kudos and comments keep me going. Let me hear your thoughts!


End file.
